Only a Burden
by Yoroshii Ohtori
Summary: [ShuYuki] What if Shuichi went to Yuki's place instead, after Aizawa raped him? Would Yuki welcome him with open arms? How would Shuichi react to it..when he's only a burden?


**Only a Burden**

**One-Shot**

**Summary:** What if Shuichi went to Yuki's place instead, after Aizawa raped him? Would Yuki welcome him with open arms? How would Shuichi react to it?

**By:** Klyukaizer

* * *

"Do you what you want. I'm still going to do the things that I want to do. Yuki has nothing to do with this." Shuichi snapped fearlessly, but soon regretted it when Aizawa yanked some part of Shuichi's hair to where the pink-haired vocalist stared straightly at the other vocalist before him. "Wouldn't you like the media to know of what you truly are?" Aizawa smirked, taunting the teen. "Leave Bad Luck!" Aizawa yelled, but Shuichi still stayed stubborn. 

The night was horrible. Shuichi had never felt anything more painful than this. He never felt dirtier, more tired and more disgraceful than this. But still, he tried his best to face the world as if nothing ever happened that night. He still made his way to a certain blonde novelist's apartment where he lived as well. Stumbling through the stairway, he fell to his knees at the end of the hallway.

"Yuki..."

* * *

On the other side, a certain blonde was sipping on a cup of tea. He remembered all the things he had said to his pink-haired _koi_, which he never really meant. A sudden ring alerted his attention as he took his mobile phone and answered the call. "Hello." Yuki answered with his usual cold voice. "Yuki..." He recognized that annoying voice anywhere. "What do you want this time?" The novelist sounded cold, but deep inside, he wanted to hear how the vocalist was doing. "N-Nothing... r-really..." The boy on the other side of the phone said, "J-just wanted to see if you were okay... h-how are you lately?" 

"Do I have to answer that question?" He knew he shouldn't sound that cold to the teen, but he has been feeling annoyed lately that sometimes Shuichi is the only person he can get it all out on. It wasn't right... that, he was aware of. He had been thinking of too many things that he noticed that the current phone conservation they had was a little bit... silent. Too silent. And Shuichi and silent never mix. "_Oi_. Are you still there?" He asked as he heard a few short breaths coming from the boy, "Y-yeah... barely." Yuki raised his eyebrow as he noticed the broken voice of his "former" lover.

"What are you saying? You're acting weird, brat!" Yuki snapped, standing up irritably, "Where are you? I'll pick you up and we'll go somewhere." Shuichi didn't answer and Yuki was starting to get more annoyed than he already was at the moment. "_Oi_!" Yuki snapped. "I'm outside your apartment, o-on the hallway..." Shuichi answered softly, his voice trembling. "C-can... c-can you pick me up? I-I can't walk another step..."

"What? Can't you just walk by here? Don't try to get me to do the things that you want." Yuki snapped coldly. "_Onegai..._" Shuichi was whispering, Yuki could hear that there was something _definitely_ wrong with Shuichi.

* * *

"_Oi._" Yuki called, seeing the pink-haired vocalist on the hallway ahead of his apartment. "What're you doing here late at night? Don't you have a recording tomorrow?" The blonde raised an eyebrow suspiciously as Shuichi suppressed a forced laugh, "Heh. I guess you're right. I just wanted to see you... s-see if you're alright." Shuichi smiled, a smile that looked wonderful yet so sad. Yuki suddenly trailed his eyes to the teen before him and saw that Shuichi has countless scratches and cuts all over his body, what's more is, the vocalist was shivering terribly. 

"Aren't I supposed to ask you that?" Yuki said icily. "I'm fine. Just tired." Shuichi answered and just shrugged. Yuki saw that Shuichi wobbled when he started to stand up. "_S-sayonara..._" Shuichi turned as quickly as possible to run away but a hand suddenly caught his wrist, making him look back to the blonde and revealing his fallen tears. "Something's wrong." Yuki muttered. "I know something's wrong." Looking down, Yuki noticed that there was blood coming out from between Shuichi's legs, they were trembling and were about to collapse.

"What happened?" Yuki tightened his grip around Shuichi's wrists as the vocalist just gave out a small smile. "I got duped. Real bad... Aizawa Taki... h-he... he wanted me to leave Bad Luck." Shuichi stuttered as tears started to fall from his eyes.

"What did he do to you?"

More and more of Shuichi's tears came out. "He was going to hurt you if I didn't follow as he says-"

"_Oi_."

"-He said he would do something bad if I didn't."

"_Shuichi_. What did he do to you?" Yuki suddenly raised his voice, making Shuichi stop from his yapping. "H-he... he... he raped me." Shuichi looked up to his lover wearily and Yuki noticed this. "It's getting late and you need rest." Yuki said and touched Shuichi's cheek, a deep feeling of sadness rushed over Shuichi's eyes as he lowered his head. "_H-hai_. I-I'll see you then." Shuichi turned for the second time that night and was held back for the second time too. "I meant with me, _baka_." Yuki softly said, carrying the pink-haired teen in his arms and returning to his apartment. But as soon as Yuki lifted Shuich, he noticed the pink-haired vocalist wincing all of a sudden.

"What? Haven't you gotten used to these kinds of things yet? I was expecting you to squeal." Yuki smirked but stopped when Shuichi didn't smile nor react to it. "You're acting weird, brat." The blonde mocked, when Shuichi suddenly leaned his head on Yuki's shoulders while whispering, "I'm so sorry, Yuki... things are going to get really messy soon. I hope you won't hate me for it." The vocalist hoped.

"I already _do_, brat." Yuki said coldly, feeling a tug of hurt and guilt at the deepest parts of his heart when he said those words. "Okay. Then don't hate me even more, otherwise it would be too hard for me to reach up to you again." The teen said softly, feeling drowsy little by little. "Hn." Yuki simply snapped, kicking the door of his apartment open. "You really hate me, Yuki... don't you? Then... why?" Shuichi whispered as everything slowly starts to turn black.

Shuichi didn't know what happened then. For the moment he woke up, he was already naked in a bathtub with his head on the pavement. He freaked out at first but instantly regretted it later when a shot of pain erupted all over his body. "You can't swim in there, you _baka_." Yuki raised an eyebrow as he lifted the boy off the bathtub. Shuichi noticed that the bathtub had a color of brown and red from the dust and blood that had once covered his body. Wrapping a blanket around Shuichi's small body, Yuki went to the bedroom with the vocalist of Bad Luck in his arms.

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight." Yuki said as Shuichi just nodded obediently. Yuki raised an eyebrow as he laid the pink-haired teen on the bed. "I was kidding, stupid." Yuki said as Shuichi nodded once again. A sudden sadness washed over the novelist as he smiled softly to the roseate. "Go to sleep. I... I'll sleep with you..." Yuki didn't know if this would make the broken teen feel better, but he was on the right track when Shuichi's hand slowly crept to Yuki's cheek. The pink-haired vocalist pulled Yuki's face down and pulled his head up in order for them to share a kiss.

"Thank you, Yuki..."

* * *

It was in the middle of the night when Yuki awoke to find the pink-haired vocalist missing from his bed. Turning left and right, he searched frantically for the boy and quickly got out of bed. The moment he did, he saw Shuichi on the floor beside the couch, his head peacefully resting on the furniture. "_Oi_." Yuki snapped, walking over to the half-asleep teen. "You scared me for a moment." Yuki said with a small smile on his face. 

"Did I?" Shuichi asked, his smile returning. "Sorry. I was getting a glass of water and the funny thing is, I couldn't walk another step. It hurts, but I'm okay." Shuichi winced when he referred to 'it'. "It'll pass." Yuki said simply and knelt beside his lover, "I'll carry you back to bed." "_Hai_!" Shuichi smiled widely. Yuki can't help but smile back at Shuichi's naivetes. He was glad that the old attitude of his lover was back. But still, he can feel as if this was just a lie his lover was trying to show.

"Shuichi..."

Shuichi raised his head to his lover; "You called me by my name a lot tonight." Shuichi smiled.

"Cry."

"_Eh_?" Shuichi blinked, seeing the hurt and worried eyes of his lover. "If it can bring out the emotions you've been feeling, get it out. I hate it when you lie to yourself and say you're okay about it. Let it all out. I promise I won't yell at you for crying too much." Yuki joked as a small smirk escaped at the corner of his lips, but soon stopped when he saw Shuichi's head lowering down and held up a cutter towards the novelist. "I... I couldn't do it... I was scared..." Shuichi trembled as he dropped the cutter to the ground and curled into a ball. Yuki looked at the blade of the cutter as he saw the broken teen before him sobbing loudly.

Without saying anything Yuki pulled Shuichi's upper body close to him as he embraced Shuichi by the front. "Stupid, dying won't solve anything." Yuki softly said, circling his arms around the vocalist's waist. "It's all my fault... now you're the same as me, Shuichi. If you'd died, I would be alone. Have you ever thought of that?" Yuki smiled sadly, asking the pink-haired teen that question as if his lover was a child. "Don't think about it. It's my fault you got raped. And my fault why you wanted so badly to kill yourself."

Shuichi just sniffed when he was pulled even closer towards his lover. "Blame me if you want." Yuki smiled, Shuichi looked up to his lover with puppy eyes, tears started to fill up. And when Yuki finally pulled the 'brat' to his embrace, Shuichi closed his eyes tightly and made the tears sprung out from his eyes once more as he cried and cried on his lover's shoulders. "Yuki _no baka_! Yuki _no baka!_" Shuichi sobbed, circling his arms from Yuki's underarm and up towards Yuki's shoulders.

Yuki smiled softly as he rubbed Shuichi's back soothingly. "You don't know how it feels in my part... wh-when all you ever do is throw insults at me! And you have no idea what I've been through... here I am, trying to get things out of the way for you and yet, you... you..." Shuichi bit his lip as more tears fell from his eyes. "...You still hate me." Yuki's eyes widened in shock as he ascended his hand at the back of Shuichi's head, pulling the boy's head to his shoulder. "I don't hate you, Shuichi."

"I'm only a burden to you... I'm annoying, I'm a brat, I'm a _doho_." Shuichi leaned the right side of his face on Yuki's shoulder to where his sight met Yuki's neck. "_Gomenasai_..." Shuichi closed his eyes, a sad smile creeping up to his face. "Guess I've said too much, haven't I?" Yuki smirked, kissing Shuichi on the head. "I don't mean any of those, dummy. If it makes you feel better, I won't hurt you ever again."

* * *

Shuichi awoke to the bright sun shining across the apartment window; he blinked for a few times before realizing that he was asleep on Yuki's bed all alone, the blonde novelist nowhere in sight. "Y-Yuki?" He called softly as he rubbed the sleepiness out of both of his eyes. He slowly got up from bed and walked carefully towards the kitchen, slowing his pace to avoid the pain that slowly erupts to his system in every step. The moment he got out of the bedroom, Shuichi looked at the novelist who looks as if he had just gone off somewhere and just got home. 

"Just woke up?" Yuki asked, throwing the butt of cigarette to an ashtray by the coffee table. Shuichi nodded softly as Yuki took Shuichi's hand to his. Yuki walked over to the kitchen dragging his pink-haired lover with him as they both sat down right across each other on the dining table. "Eat up." Yuki said softly as Shuichi looked at the amount of food on the table. "Umm... weren't you out just now?" Shuichi asked and saw that Yuki's knuckles were bleeding.

"Y-Yuki, y-you're hand." Shuichi's eyes widened for a moment.

"Ch." Yuki snapped and looked at it bitterly, taking a table napkin and wiping the red substance away. "Don't worry about it. I just went to do some business." Yuki took something out of his pocket and tossed it over to his lover. Shuichi reflexively caught it and saw that it was a roll of film. "You're reputation is safe. I don't want you crying over petty things anymore, got that brat?" Yuki smirked as Shuichi pouted. "I thought you said that you were going to stop calling me those things?" Shuichi snapped, making Yuki smirk. "I never said that. All I ever said is I'm not going to hurt you."

"Well, you're hurting me right now." Shuichi pouted even more.

"Ch! You're being naive!" Yuki snapped as he lit another stick of his cigarettes and closed his eyes comfortably. "You complain too much and you..." Shuichi felt like oblivion as Yuki continued blabbing on about Shuichi's behavior. The pink-haired vocalist felt himself smiling as he looked down to his cup of tea and took a sniff at the warm scent of the liquid. Yes, this is how things were between him and his lover... it may look as if the novelist doesn't care at all. But to Shuichi, there's just something that he really loved in Yuki. And it's something anyone can't see.

"_Oi_." Shuichi finally snapped back to reality and lifted his head, seeing Yuki raising an eyebrow to him. "Hurry up. I have to clean up." Shuichi smiled widely as he looked at his boyfriend. "_Hai_." Yes, it was Shuichi's first time of ever showing his truest and warmest smile to Yuki. It even made Yuki smile back at the sight before him. "You look more beautiful that way." Yuki said, making Shuichi blush. "_A-Arigatou_..." He smiled as he was being slowly taken back to the bedroom by this lover, hand-in-hand.

End.


End file.
